eotffandomcom-20200216-history
Tsian Jass
Player Name: Melissa Yahoo ID!: trapped_in_turmoil Forum Handle: Leryndrian Homeworld: Bespin. Species: Human. Age: 44. (Deceased.) Eyes: Green. Hair: Brown with alot of gray; long and straight. Height: 6'2'' Weight: 220 lbs. Physical Description: Tall, broad shouldered, medium build... Prematurely grayed hair. Fair complexion. Very stern-looking. Never really smiles. Distinguishing marks, scars, tattoos?: Several scars all over his body, though none that can be seen when he's fully clothed. Force Sensitive?: Yes. Occupation: Praetorian Enforcer. Affiliation: The Protectorate. Weapons: Amber bladed lightsaber. Two DH-44's. Transportation: The Asphyxiation. Relatives: Biena Jass (wife, deceased), Cormick Jass (son), Letitia Jass (daughter). History: Tsian was born into a large family on one of the many mining colonies of Bespin... The 3rd child out of 5. His parents were hard workers, but rarely had the time to do what was needed to raise their kids 'properly'. After several years of honest work in their parents' buisness and grief, he was discovered by a young Jedi Knight (whose name I have yet to come up with, lol.) at the age of 16. He studied under his Master for approximately 8 years, due to his Master's lack of experience as a Teacher, and Tsian's inability to adapt well... From the beginning, he had always been somewhat detached. Under his Teacher's guidance, though, he was able to learn how to adapt to his surroundings much more easily and perform the duties required to be a Jedi... When he passed the Trials, he was 24 and a diligent follower of the Order. At the age of 26 he met the love of his life, married her at 27, and settled down with her on Corellia... Two years later, (age 29) she gave birth to their first child, Cormick Jass... He was not happy at all about the prospect of being a father, but his wife was wanting to be a mother-- and had made the point that she wanted to have children before got any older... He agreed and let nature takes its course. As soon as this child was born, he began to grow distant from his wife... He showed his love and affection in whatever ways possible, but the wife simply assumed he was having trouble adjusting to fatherhood... Almost 3 years later, approximately 6 months before their second child was born, he left the Jedi Order AWOL and never returned thereafter... Immediately following the birth of their second child, Letitia, he began to become posessive and aggressive towards his family. Borderline violent, sometimes. He worked day-labor to make up for the lack of income. The wife never questioned his decision to go AWOL until one fateful night... When he came home late in the night and was thoroughly drunk. Needless to say that she was worried for him, and had been for some time, she confronted him about his decisions because she knew that when he was drunk that he did not know how to keep his mouth shut... At some point in the night, his mind snapped... Morning would find him sending the children to his in-law's place elsewhere in the city... The wife violently raped and dead in the bedroom. He felt no remorse, no pain, no sympathy, no... Nothing. After a not-so-thorough investigation into her murder, he was cleared of suspicion. He left Corellia promptly thereafter and never returned to see his children. He worked as a smuggler and/or enforcer wherever he could, always working in ways to undermine the Jedi and the Law. He had fallen to the Dark Side completely... What is there to save from darkness when there had never been any light to begin with? What little heart he'd ever had was gone-- and all caring and compassion he'd had as a Jedi had been a farce... Who had use of such of a man? ... That question was answered the day Ashton Moonrider proclaimed himself as Phobos... After working for the Protectorate and Phobos for a while, he met Jonas Cato who lead him on a wild goose chase, more or less, throughout the Galaxy... Where he went to Corellia and was, to Tsian's disappointment, reunited with his two children. He brainwashed Cormick and had him kill his grandparents, then kidnap Letitia Jass... He kept track of neither child, rarely, up until the week before the final battle at Altar... He took them both away from Altar before the final attack under Phobos's orders to keep Letitia safe. With them both stowed away on board the Asphyxiation, he kept them safely away from the battle until it was over... And Tsian died when the rest of those who were infected with Cules did... Cormick took his body to Bespin to return him to his family. Current Game Summary: N/A. ---- Return to the Character Database ---- Return to the Main Page. category: Eotf Category:Character Database